Graduation
by Preminiscence
Summary: Remus finds himself dwelling on his life after Hogwarts. An unexpected revelation changes his future, but how will it all work out? SLASH RL/SB mainly, also with J/L. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Remus finds himself dwelling on his life after Hogwarts. An unexpected revelation changes his future, but how will it all work out?**

**Disclaimer: The Marauders belong to JKR. As does Lily and the rest of the HP world. I'm just screwing with their lives – temporarily :P**

**WARNING: Remus/Sirius**_** SLASH! **_** If you do not like SLASH, please press your 'OMG, SCARY **_**SLASH!**_**' button NOW! You have been warned, lil' munchkins.**

**Graduation**

Everyone was laughing. Everyone was happy, smiling, cheerful, excited, relieved, carefree…

Everyone, it seemed, except for Remus.

He was smiling on the outside, seemingly joyful with just as much sadness as leaving Hogwarts would allow – but this was quite different from what he was feeling on the inside.

On the inside, he was wailing and screaming in turmoil and desperation. Remus couldn't understand why he was feeling this now, but he felt hopeless and alone, even with his three best friends and Lily beside him. He felt lost, and unable to join in with his friends' conversation about what they were hoping on doing now that they were leaving Hogwarts.

"I'm going to apply to be an auror!" Remus heard someone say and as he looked around he saw James and Lily holding each tightly, arms around each other's waists as they walked. He tuned himself back out of the conversation as they approached a large tree by the lake. He sat beside Sirius, who was laughing about something James had apparently just said, whilst Lily shook her head good-naturedly and Peter looked confused.

"Hey, Moony, are you okay?" Remus sharply turned to the speaker, who was none other than Sirius, and forced a tight smile. "Absolutely," he replied, much more convincingly then he felt.

"Well, if you're sure…" Sirius still looked concerned, but James had missed the entire exchange and was now trying to recapture his attention. Lily, however, fixed Remus with a searching look, which Remus tried to shrug off, but to no avail. "Really, Lily, I'm fine." He racked his mind for an excuse, and one thankfully occurred. "It's just near that time of the month," he added lamely. Lily frowned, but said no more.

They spent a good few hours at the lake's edge, James and Sirius eventually goading each other into stripping to their underwear and seeing how far they could swim out into the depths. Peter was cheering, Lily was yelling that they were 'mad! If you both drown it's your own fault!', and Remus was glad for the time to sit and mull over what his life would become now that he was leaving Hogwarts.

He hardly noticed that they'd returned until Sirius brushed a dripping hand against his cheek, making him jump in surprise.

"C'mon, Moons. We're going in now for the Celebration Feast." Sirius grinned broadly, looking absolutely dashing, with just his bottoms on and using his robe as a towel to dry himself with.

Remus nodded numbly, noting the absence of the others and the gradually departing figures of three Gryffindors in the near distance. He accepted Sirius' proffered hand, and for a moment they walked side by side in a comfortable silence, but that was soon broken by Sirius' soft question; "What's wrong, Moony?"

Remus didn't answer. He didn't have the words. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was about to disappear, and he didn't know how to hold on to it.

"_Remus – _look at me."

The use of his given-name and not his nickname broke Remus out of his reverie, and he stopped walking, catching Sirius' intense gaze. Sirius' eyes were concerned and… serious, pardoning the pun. So Remus asked what he didn't know himself.

"What will you do now?"

"What," Sirius began, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "Right now or after Hogwarts?"

Remus bit his lip, fighting back more emotions. Oh, how he was going to _miss _Sirius. He was going to miss his smile, his laugh… The way he could talk to Sirius about more than he would say to the others. Not much more, but still more. And the way Sirius would _understand, _and _accept – _because it was _him._

He didn't know how much he'd get to see this anymore.

Sirius, undeterred by the sudden reoccurring silence, leant forward slightly, his still damp hair fleeting briefly across Remus' cheek ahead of his face, and breathed; "Because right now, I reckon that this will be my only chance – my last chance – to tell you… Show you…"

Looking slightly nervous now -- and making Remus' breath catch in his chest -- Sirius bridged the remaining gap and touched his wetted lips against Remus' dry, soft ones tenderly for barely a second, before pulling back once more awkwardly. Searching Remus' frozen eyes, Sirius smiled self-consciously and began to walk off.

"The others will b—"

Sirius was cut short by Remus' lips on his, desperate but sweet as he stopped his departure from his side. They stood there, in the middle of the Hogwarts' grounds, kissing passionately, caught up in each other's presence until – a little breathless now – they reluctantly pulled apart for air and Remus' whispered words, that carried easily on the silent breeze.

"How long?"

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Too long. Far, far too long."

Remus rolled his eyes jokingly, and leant into Sirius, who responded by pulling him close into his warmth. "I wish…" Remus began, but his voice faded away.

"Yes?"

"I wish this could last."

Sirius pulled back sharply, unnerved and concerned. "Why can't it?"

"Graduation. I won't be the same after we've left. My life will be different – harder. I'll change." Remus tried to move from Sirius, dejectedly, but he was pulled back into a firm but comforting embrace.

"Don't say that. I won't let you suffer. You'll be with me and I'll never let you be alone. This is _us_, Remus. It's _right._ We belong together –_ always._" Sirius kissed the top of Remus' head lightly, feeling the werewolf relax into his grip.

Words were once again lost to Remus. Not so long ago he'd felt totally alone – but now… Now, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And Sirius was right – Remus could feel it, deep in his heart and vibrating through his soul. _They belonged together. Always._

"Lets go to the Feast." Sirius' voice hummed through Remus, who smiled inwardly.

"Yes, lets."

**A/N: Please R&R. I'm hoping to do some more chapters, if y'all like ;)**


End file.
